


do what you gotta do (keep me up all night)

by amosanguis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Jealous Thor (Marvel), M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: They fight until they’re bloody; fuck until they’re sated.





	do what you gotta do (keep me up all night)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Kiss It Better" by Rihanna

-z-

 

Loki smiles sweetly at any who catch his fancy just to watch Thor simmering quietly from afar. It’s Loki’s favorite game – working Thor up and up, through his various stages of anger.

First, the Warriors are always quick to notice their Prince’s distraction; though, for all their quickness and competence in battle, they are never quite able to pinpoint Loki as the source of said distraction. They ask Thor _what’s wrong_ and _would you like another?_ The closest they’ve ever come was Lady Sif following Thor’s gaze and assuming the maiden sitting on Loki’s knee was who had grabbed Thor’s attentions. She’d had no idea that it was _Loki’s_ mouth Thor’s eyes were following as Loki pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s shoulder.

Next, something would break – usually Thor’s goblet as he squeezed it too tight, watching as Loki moved this night’s target into the shadows, just out of reach of the firelight, but not too far that Thor couldn’t see.

 

-x-

 

“I can still smell _him_ on you,” Thor growls, shoving Loki against the borrowed ship’s wall.

Loki doesn’t back down, not like he ever does, not like he ever _can_. Instead he tilts his chin up, subtly shifts his stance so that one of Thor’s legs was between both of his, and asks, “What’re you going to do about—” and Thor doesn’t let Loki finish, just pushes his leg further between Loki’s, putting his hands upon Loki’s hips and pulls him forward until Loki was practically sitting on Thor’s thigh.

“You know what comes next,” Thor snaps as he starts ripping.

Loki grins as he digs his fingers into Thor’s now-shortened hair.

 

-x-

 

Lastly, inevitably, Thor interrupts Loki’s play with a tense smile and a too-tight grip that no one neither notices nor comments on. Then Thor is dragging Loki to some place with privacy – either Loki’s rooms or Thor’s own – where he throws Loki down and bites and licks and tongues Loki until he’s falling apart, before finally fucking him hard and deep until they’re both spent.

“Why do you do this to me?” It’s a question Thor’s asked a hundred times before.

Loki gives Thor the same answer: “Would you have it any other way?” Then, and this part was new, he adds, “As if we could justify this any other way.” Loki sits up, softly pushing Thor until Thor was on his back and Loki was straddling his hips. “Where we are concerned – you need something to conquer, and I need attention,” a cruel smile twists Loki’s lips even as reaches between his legs and pumps Thor once, twice.

Thor gasps as Loki settles on Thor, gently rolling his hips, then – hardly giving Thor the chance to adjust to the sensation of being inside of him – Loki quickens the pace, riding Thor mercilessly.

Thor’s hands leave telling bruises on Loki’s hips as he himself bucks up hard, trying desperately to give Loki what he wants from Thor – pounding into Loki until Loki’s cursing in every language he knows until he can’t speak at all.

Then Thor is switching their positions, hiking Loki’s legs up and around his shoulders and using the newly available leverage to his best advantage.

 

-x-

 

Thor eases Loki back down to ground with an almost-tender kiss.

“I thought you were dead,” Loki says, his thumb swiping light as air over Thor’s eye patch. “I woke up on Sakaar and I was alone – I searched for you everywhere before I was taken to—”

“Don’t say his name,” Thor cuts in, still pressed in close to Loki, one of his hands reaching under Loki’s leg and rubbing gentle circles around his rim, where Thor’s cum was leaking out.

“The point is,” Loki says, grabbing Thor’s head with both of his hands and forcing him to look at him, “I thought you were gone. At the very least, that you and Hela had made it back to Asgard and she had killed you there.”

Thor presses his finger in, suppressing a smirk at Loki’s light gasp even as he asks, “Did you mourn?”

“You know that I did,” Loki keens, his back arching off the wall as Thor adds a second finger.

“Do I?” Thor teases. “Do I _know?_ Tell me true, dear brother, if anyone can really _know_ you.”

“ _Know?_ No,” Loki says, smirking, enjoying the word play as grinds down on Thor’s fingers. “But if anyone could come close – it’d be you.” Loki’s finger once again brushes along Thor’s eye patch – a gesture quickly becoming familiar, and soon a habit if he continues to indulge himself.

Thor hums at him, as he closes his eye and ducks his head to nibble soft kisses into Loki’s neck, still lazily moving his fingers in and out, in and out.

And it’s this softness, this laziness that’s still so new for them.

Before, when they were young still and their blood boiled just being in the same room together, before New Mexico and New York – _before_ – there was never time, it seemed. But then the lies and the betrayals began piling up and Thor started dragging out their stolen moments, turning them into long afternoons and longer nights spent in Loki’s cell – as if he could see how Loki’s heart was freezing over and thought he could turn it, could thaw Loki out with the warmth of his bed alone.

For the most part – it had worked. But with the death of Mother, and by Loki’s own accidental design, all of their progress had been undone. Then it was back to the lies and back to the betrayals with Loki thinking they would never be this close again.

Of course, he should have always counted on Thor’s whole-hearted possessiveness. Because, despite all of the distance and the blood between them, Thor’s never been one to relinquish his claim on someone once he’s decided they belong to him.

It’s that feeling – of being owned, of belonging – that Loki realizes he misses. Not that he’d tolerate it from anyone else. Thor has always been, and seems to continue to be, the exception to Loki’s many rules. It is, after all, Thor’s three fingers curling inside of him – and, with the addition of a fourth, a sense of urgency begins to build between them again.

“Loki,” Thor says his name like a curse and like a prayer.

“I’m here,” is all Loki can say as he arches off the wall again, tries to fuck himself down on Thor’s fingers, “ _fuck_ , Thor, I’m here.”

A noise cracks out of Thor’s chest as he once more lifts Loki from the ground and lines himself up, before sinking in slow. Loki growls from the pleasure as he fists his hands once more in Thor’s hair and kisses him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Loki says between the breaths knocked out of him with each of Thor’s thrusts.

And maybe it’s true this time.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
